


Strong Enough

by crimsonglass



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonglass/pseuds/crimsonglass
Summary: Set August 2020. After Elizabeth helps Sonny come to the difficult decision not to go forward with the feeding tube, Jason talks to her about Mike and what he wants for his own end of life.
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber
Kudos: 9





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> #### Inspiration
> 
> I watched four episodes of General Hospital today (August 7, 2020) and I was inspired to write three different stories. It's upsetting, and I'm gonna need you guys to support me through this strange moment of liking the show. I'm sure it will pass. It was so lovely to feel like -- oh, the episode's over but man I have just this one idea that could have made it better!
> 
> #### Timeline & Setting
> 
> If you haven't watched the show in a bit, here's a brief recap. Sonny's dad, Mike, has Alzheimer's and has been taken to GH to have a feeding tube put in. Watching Sonny struggle with this decision inspires Jason to make a decision about his own end of life decisions, and for various reasons, asked Carly to have his power of attorney. Elizabeth has been one of Mike's nurses and counsels Sonny about the feeding tube. Earlier, Felix told Sonny about a patient with Alzheimer's on a feeding tube and ventilator. The patient is Yvonne Godfrey, someone that Mike connected with at the nursing home and, in their dementia, had a marriage ceremony with.
> 
> Jason and Carly came to the hospital to talk to Sonny about the feeding tube and came in at the end of Elizabeth's conversation with Sonny.

* * *

_Wednesday, August 5, 2020_

**General Hospital: Nurse** **’s Hub**

“I think I broke a law today.”

Elizabeth Webber frowned, looked over at her co-worker and friend. “Again? Felix, I don’t have bail money—”

“Funny,” Felix DuBois said dryly. He leaned against the counter and folded his arms. “I _might_ have violated a few privacy laws.”

“Felix—”

“I swear, I had a good reason. Let me explain, and then you tell me whether or not I gotta find a lawyer, okay?”

“Let’s hear it—”

“I saw Mike Corbin’s name on the schedule for a procedure today,” Felix began, “and, well, I got curious—you know, I really like Mike—” He hesitated. “He was supposed to have a feeding tube put in—”

“You took Sonny to see Yvonne Godfrey.”

Felix winced, then nodded. “Yeah.” He scratched his temple. “I made it seem like casual conversation, but I kind of spilled, uh, everything. I just didn’t want Sonny to do the feeding tube—”

Elizabeth picked up a chart. “Don’t do it again,” she told him. “I’m serious—these patients trust us, and it’s not like Yvonne and Mike actually got married. Sonny wasn’t entitled to that information—”

“I know—”

“ _But_ —” She offered him a faint smile. “I might have done the same thing if I had thought of it.”

“I knew you’d have my back.”

“I don’t think Sonny’s gonna tell anyone, so you’re probably in the clear.” She checked her watch. “I have to drop these off. I’ll see you later.”

After leaving the charts with the resident on call, Elizabeth walked past the waiting room again. She stopped when she saw Jason sitting alone on the sofa, where she had spoken to Sonny earlier. “Hey—I thought you’d left earlier. Are Sonny and Carly still here?”

“Uh, yeah.” Jason blinked, looked up at her, then stood. “Hey. Yeah, they’re still with Mike. I was just thinking about—” He exhaled slowly, looked at the floor, put his hands at his waist. “Thank you. For talking things over with Sonny.” He looked up, and their eyes met. “He’s been struggling with this, and it’s hard for Carly to really—I don’t know. Whatever you said—”

“He was already halfway there. I think I just helped him be okay with it. I meant it—I always liked Mike.” She smiled. “He always told me I’d have a job at Kelly’s if I needed to go back.”

“I almost—” Jason smiled. “I almost forgot you’d worked there. It’s been so long—” He looked off in the distance, towards the elevators. “Feels like another lifetime.”

“Sometimes, I think it was.”

“Uh, do you have a minute?” Jason asked. “I wanted to talk to you about Jake.”

“Yeah, sure. What’s up? Do you need to cancel this weekend—”

Jason shook his head, folded his arms. “No, it’s just—with Mike—I’ve been thinking about my own decisions. You know? Who would—I don’t want anyone to worry about what I’d want,” he told her. “To see Sonny dealing with this decision—I don’t want it for anyone.”

She wanted to tell him that it didn’t matter—but the life he lived—of course, it mattered. How many bullet wounds and injuries had she patched up for him in the twenty years they’d known one another? “Are you thinking about a living will?”

“Yeah, but also—” He paused. “I don’t have a legal next of kin,” Jason told her. “Jake and Danny—they’re not old enough—and I know there’s Monica—but after everything she’s gone through, losing Emily and AJ—Alan—”

“You don’t want her to have to make that decision about _another_ child. Yeah. I—I know we got a miracle with Jake,” Elizabeth said, and they shared a look—both remembering that terrible night and the fight they’d had about turning off life support. “But I’ll never forget what it felt like. So—is it Sam? Is that what you wanted me to know—”

“It didn’t—” Jason shook his head. “We’re not married, and we’re not—” He grimaced slightly. “We’re not going to be together. At least—not for a long time. And giving her that responsibility when we’re not married because she’s Danny’s mother—it doesn’t feel fair to you—”

“Oh—” Elizabeth put up a hand. “No, Jason. I wouldn’t even _think_ of that way—”

“I know I made a lot of mistakes,” he continued. “And I wasn’t always fair—to either of you—I love both my sons. I don’t want them to ever think I chose one over the other, and I thought—” He looked away. “And it also can’t be Sonny after all of this.”

Elizabeth nodded, and with a slight laugh, she said, “It’s Carly, then? Last woman standing? You know she’ll _never_ turn off the machines.”

“She might have trouble doing it,” Jason admitted with his own hesitant smile. “But I’m sure you’ll be there to remind her that it’s what I want.”

She rolled her eyes. “And then I’ll have to hear about how I killed you for the rest of my life. Gee, thanks.”

His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out. “I’m sorry, I have to go—there’s someone I need to meet.” Jason paused. “Thanks. For understanding about the POA.”

“I know how much you love Jake, Jason. And he loves Danny, too. I’m glad you’re thinking about the future and making sure that they never have a reason to doubt how much you love them.” She waited. “Let me know if Sonny needs anything. The next few days—if Mike doesn’t start eating—” Elizabeth sighed. “You know where to find me.”

“Always. And—” Jason studied her expression for a moment. “You know where to find me, too, if _you_ need anything.”

They traded a smile before he went to the elevators, and she went back to work.


End file.
